Harry Potter and the Year of the Shinobi Clash
by Soprano892
Summary: Harry Potter crossover with Naruto. Everyone is hired to help protect Harry and the rest of the school from Voldemort and his new partners. But will an old aquantence ruin one of the ninja's plans to move on from the past? Pairings are my favs from profil
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one that I'm posting on this site. It's also my first REAL crossover where all of the characters meet each other. I'm gonna do that with my other one too, but not yet. Be sure to check out the end of the next chapter because I'm going to have a contest to see who can guess the pairings. DON'T post it in the review! I'm going to give out my e-mail address so e-mail me your guesses, the winner will get a preview of the next chapter (When I say that, I mean like the first half of it.). Anywho on with the story!

"talking"

_thinking_

"sakura's inner" (doesn't come in that much.)

SETTING CHANGE

(author's note)

Japanese

KONOHA

Kakashi was late… again **(big surprise)**

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled in anger. "Where do you think? He's probably reading his book." Sakura commented. "…"

POOF!

"YOU'RE LATE!" The two remaining members of the original Team 7 shouted at their sensei. "Wait! I have a good excuse this time." Kakashi claimed. "LIAR! Wsit! What is it?" Naruto asked. "We have an important new mission." Kakashi stated. "Cool." "What are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade will tell you, let's go."

HOKAGE TOWER 

Everyone was there: The Rookie 9 (minus Sasuke of course.), team Gai, and even the Sand Siblings.

"Wouldn't the mission be put into jeopardy if we sent this many people?" Tenten questioned.

"The enemy probably already knows that you will be there, so being caught isn't a problem." Tsunade replied.

"Then why are we even going?!" Temari demanded.

"Listen, I know it's dangerous, that's why it's an S-ranked mission, but I think that it would be better to send you. You're in the target's age group. This is a protection mission, you are to protect a 16-year-old boy along with the other students from a man named Voldemort. We have been informed that this Voldemort person uses snakes, similar to Orochimaru, that's why we're being called in." Tsunade explained.

"If they both work with snakes, then isn't there a chanse that they're working together?" Neji inquired.

"It is because they both work with snakes that we know know there is no chance of them working together. If our information is correct, Orochimaru and Voldemort are rivals. Naruto, I'm not sure that you should go on this mission."

"What?! Why not?!" Naruto demanded.

"Akatsuki is rumored to have been seen there, and besides, there is no ramen there." Tsunade informed, emphasizing the last three words.

"What?! What do they eat?!" Naruto screamed.

"They eat normal food baka!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't care! I won't be the only one left behind!" Naruto declared.

"And if the Akatsuki show up?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hey, we've got 17 ninja that'll be there!"

"Gaara, maybe you should stay in Suna, as a Jinchuuriki you are a main target of the Akatsuki, and as kazekage, your village expects you to come back." Tsunade said to the youngest sand nin. Gaara just stared at her. "O…kay then. Go ahead then."

"Then I'm coming too! I'll pack a ton of instant ramen, it'll be fine." Naruto resolved.

"Naruto, do you have room to pack almost a year's worth of instant ramen?" Tsunade questioned as she quirked an eyebrow.

"No, but- Wait! A year?! We aren't gonna be gone that long are we?"

"Naruto, you're going to protect the students of a boarding school."

"This is so troublesome. If this is such a big mission, then why are we going?"(You know who asked that.)

"You would blend into the crowd better than a bunch of jounin would. It's only natural that we would send you. We've also managed to get Kakashi and Gai positions as teachers." Tsunade informed.

"What could they possibly teach there?!" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"Knowing Gai-sensei, they will find a way!" **(eye roll)**

POP!

"Ah, good, you're here. This is the man you will be operating under." Tsunade said, gesturing to a man with long, white hair and a long white beard and was wearing floor-length, purple robes.

"So we have to listen to this old geezer?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, SHUT UP!" Tsunade scolded.

"That's it." Sakura had had enough.

BAM!

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry to call you into this mess, but we desperately need your help." The newcomer apologized.

"It's just our job." Sai said. **(OMG! He talked!)**

"Hey, what do we call you?" Kankuro asked.

"Excuse me. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of the school that you are heading to. And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sai."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Akimichi Choji."

"Aurame Shino."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Tenten."

"Rock Lee!"

"Kankuro."

"Temari."

"Gaara."

"It's very nice to meet you all. Well, Tsunade-sama, we must leave soon." Dumbledore said.

"Very well. Team Kakashi, you will watch the boy until you get to the castle with him. Everyone else will go to the castle ahead of time and check security."

"Tsunade-sama, what is our target's name?" Sakura inquired.

"Harry Potter." **(just so you know, this whole scene had Japanese dialogue, but I'm too lazy to underline everything.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

In England, Harry woke up after having that very strange dream. Questions exploded in his mind. _Why was I dreaming of strange people who were speaking a language that I don't even know? And why was Dumbledore there? And why was he speaking that language? And what were they talking about? This is going to drive me nuts._ He felt a numb sensation in his scar instead of the burning and tingling one. _Usually the only dreams that I have are about Voldemort plotting my death. Was this just a normal dream? Well, it wasn't normal, but-_ He looked out the window and saw Hedwig flying towards him with his Hogwarts letter in tow. Along with the usual letter and list of supplies, there was a note to parents and guardians informing that there would be 17 new security guards in the castle in the castle. _Maybe this explains my dream. Maybe the people that were speaking in a weird language will be the new guards._ And he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

**(Yes! Done! Sorry it was so short. The next one will be MUCH, much longer. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want! – Ed's)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Evil laugh) I'm back! Well, now I'm working on three stories at the same time. The other two aren't ready to post yet so don't look for them yet. One is a Naruto/Life crossover. The storyline is that the Naruto characters come to my high school and have classes with my friends and me. The other is a Harry Potter/Life crossover where some of my friends and I go to Hogwarts and become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Naruto one's going to be really funny because one of my friends is totally psycho and Naruto will be in her homeroom. O.o Crazy times are ahead. Anyway on with the story! Don't forget to participate in the contest at the end! BTW: Sorry I haven't updated but we had to put my dog down on Wednesday and I've been really sad.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned a damn thing, would this be on fanfic?**

"talking"

_thoughts_

Japanese 

(sound effect of regular story note)

**(author's note)**

POV SWITCH KONOHA 

"Well, I'm going to have to put a translation spell on you so that you can speak our language," Dumbledore said.

"Don't you mean translation jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're not ninja, we're wizards and witches at our school and we are unable to perform jutsus," Dumbledore said.

"No way," Sakura said in disbelief.

"No, it's true, we need your ninja skills to protect the students at our school," Dumbledore said.

It took about twenty minutes to explaining to the ninja for them to understand the situation… and another ten for Naruto. Finally, the translation spell had been cast and they all could speak both English and Japanese.

Dumbledore turned to Tsunade. "Well we must leave now. If any are injured, we will take care of it."

"Leave it to Sakura, it be good training for her."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura responded.

"Well, I bid you good day."

Dumbledore took out a boot out of his robes and turned it into a portkey.

"Grab the boot and let go only when I tell you to," Dumbledore instructed them.

They did as they we're told and felt a strong tug from their naval. The next thing that they knew, they were spiraling through a mass of color, trying to control their nausea

"Naruto! Sakura! Sai! Let go and look for a balding, red-haired man named Arthur Weasley. You are to stay at his house with his family and your target when he arrives. Now let go!"

Sakura was the first to let go and screamed at the sensation of feeling like she had fallen off a tower. She was followed by Naruto, who seemed to enjoy it and gave an appreciative whoop, and Sai, who remained silent and impassive as ever. With their trained balance, they landed on their feet, but the impact caused Sakura to stumble and Naruto to fall over. Sai made his way over to the only landmark in what seemed to be a field. It was a tall, crooked house that looked as if it should have fallen over a long time ago. Sakura regained her balance and followed as Naruto was still getting up.

"Hurry up, dickless!" Sai called out to him.

"SHUT UP!"

They walked up to the door and knocked. The man that had been described to them by Dumbledore answered immediately.

"You are the bodyguards that Dumbledore sent?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am Haruno Sakura. The blonde is Uzumaki Naruto and the pale one is Sai."

"Yes, well, come in." He opened the door fully for them to enter the house. They walked into a cluttered kitchen and a short, slightly pudgy woman came up to them.

"Are these the guards that Dumbledore hired?

"Yes, they are Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. Everyone, this is my wife Molly," Mr. Weasley introduced.

The ninja bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness," Sakura said, indicating that she was grateful that they would be staying there.

At that point, Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"Baka!" (POW) **(pwned)**

"Ah! Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, please don't hit me again!"

"Good job dickless"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

(POW x2)

"Um…"

"Sorry about that. I don't have the best temper and these two hate each other

"I see."

"She gets her temper from baa-chan!"

(BAM)

"Don't call shishou that!"

"Well, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley offered kindly.

"I brought food, but thanks anyway!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Hey, Naruto, do you have a way of heating it up?"

"If something needs heating, we can heat it for you."

"Ha! See? Everything's fine."

"I hope you packed plenty of chopsticks, dickless."

Naruto stared blankly ahead until suddenly… 

"NOOOOO!!! I'm screwed!"

"Naruto, we have to learn how to use the eating utensils that they use here anyway. It'll be good practice."

"Right."

"You're an idiot, dickless. You packed ramen but no way to heat it and no chopsticks? You really are dead last."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"What?!" a shocked Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"If you'd understood everything that Sai had said, you would have understood Naruto always says this."

"Mum! What's wrong?! I heard someone shout out and-."

(POW)

"Naruto, you idiot! Look what you did! You disturbed her!"

A girl a little older than them with red hair had come running down the stairs.

"Sorry, that was me."

"Nice work, dickless."

"That's it!"

Sakura struggled to hold Naruto back as he tried to tackle Sai.

"A little help would be appreciated!" she yelled in frustration.

The girl got in between Naruto and Sai and began to push Naruto away.

"Alright! I'm done!" Naruto shouted in defeat.

They let him go and he shot a death glare at Sai.

"What? Ashamed that you were over-powered by ugly and this new girl?"

Sakura's eye twitched. She calmly walked up to him, punched him in the face, and walked away. She walked up to the girl and sighed. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley. And who are you?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Sai."

Ginny nodded. "And why are you here?"

Her father walked over to her. "Honey, these are the guards that Dumbledore hired to protect Harry."

"Oh! Well, they don't seem to get along."

"No," Sakura said in a casual tone, "that's just with Sai."

"Well, I think that we should decide on sleeping arrangements. Sakura, you can stay with Ginny, and Sai and Naruto can take Fred and George's room since they're living above their shop now."

"Sakura-chan! I can't share a room with Sai! I'll end up killing him!" Naruto complained to Sakura.

"Like you could, dickless." Sai retorted.

"Dammit! Shut the Hell up!"

"Naruto, you can handle sharing a room with him for a few days," Sakura assured him.

"I'll try."

AT THE DURSLEYS' HOUSE

Harry was surprised to say the least to hear that he would be staying with the Weasleys' house for the last two weeks of vacation. He packed and was ready to leave in three minutes. Dumbledore arrived soon after to take him to the Burrow. After Dumbledore had a long talk with the Dursleys, they left. "So, we're going to the Dursleys now?"

"Yes. Now do you know how to apparate?"

**(I'm going to skip over the part where Harry and Dumbledore are talking about the prophecy.)**

Dumbledore knocked on the door to the Burrow, gently, but loudly enough to be heard.

There was an anxious voice from the kitchen, "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, I'm bringing Harry."

"Oh, Albus! You scared the death out of me! You said not to expect you until morning," Mrs. Weasley cried out as she flung the door open.

"The Dursleys were more willing to listen than I had perceived. Ah, I see that Team Kakashi is awake and alert," Dumbledore noted as he turned to the table.

Harry's attention was directed to the three teenagers sitting at the table. There was a boy with blonde hair, a pale boy with black hair, and a pale girl with pink hair and green eyes. The girl stood to speak, "Yes sir, we wished to meet the target as soon as he arrived."

"Target?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"You are Harry Potter correct?" the girl questioned.

"Yes," he responded.

"Then you are our target. I am Haruno Sakura, that's Sai," she introduced, pointing at the pale boy over her shoulder. "And this is-."

All of a sudden, the blonde kid was right in Harry's face.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted.

"Don't scare the target, dickless," Sai said from the table.

Harry suddenly remembered them when he heard Sai spoke in the strange language. They were some of the people in his dream from the other night. He had no idea what Sai had said, but he assumed it was an insult since Naruto glared at him.

Sakura let them be and continued to inform him of the circumstances. "We are your guards until the end of this school year."

"Yes," Dumbledore interjected, "and I have a message for you three. The young man named Shikamaru suggests that while training, the three of you keep a low profile."

"Like we didn't know that already," Naruto grumbled.

"I think that he you shouldn't shout too much, Naruto," Sakura explained.

"Lazy, pineapple-head, genius," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What?" Harry was confused, very confused.

"Sorry," Sakura explained. "Shikamaru is one of our comrades, you'll meet him later. But he's a genius, he's lazy, and his hair-do makes his head look like a pineapple."

"Seriously?" 

"Yep. Our comrades all have… less-than-normal appearances. There are 12 more our age and 2 of our senseis."

"What?"

"Senseis, in your language it translates to 'teachers.'"

"Ah, we have also found jobs for your teachers. Kakashi will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Gai will be teaching Ancient Runes," Dumbledore informed.

Sakura turned sharply to face Harry, "Do you have this Ancient Runes class?" she asked him.

"No."

"Oh man. I was scared for a minute there."

"Wait, my friend has it though, will she be alright?"

Sakura sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth. "I don't know," she answered.

"What's so bad about this guy?" Harry asked, hoping that it would be just the sort of teacher that Hermione liked.

"Gai is… eccentric. He's obsessed with youth and has gigantic eyebrows, just like Lee. He's really scary and over-exaggerates everything. In short: I really hope Tenten is in that class with her."

Harry became extremely nervous for Hermione's sake.

Mrs. Weasley, who had been talking to Dumbledore, made her way over to the teenagers since the afore-mentioned man had left. As she came over, she examined Harry's appearance.

"You're just like Ron," she sighed, "you just keep on growing. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah, actually, I am." Harry hadn't realized how hungry he was until this point.

"You sit down at the table and I'll knock something up"

Harry took a seat across from Sai, who flashed him a fake smile. Harry smiled back, he was happy to be back at the Burrow, Even if there were new guests there too. He was given onion soup and bread, and Mrs. Weasley started conversation with him. Soon enough, they made it to the subject of Mr. Weasley.

"Where is he anyway?" Harry asked.

"He's still at work," Mrs. Weasley seemed to have reached the point that she was most excited to tell him. "He's been promoted!"

Harry hurriedly swallowed his mouthful of soup, which blistered his throat. "That's great!"

"You are sweet," she said. "He's head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"What exactly-?"

"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere…" **(you know, I am way too lazy to write this long speech that she makes, so I'm gonna skip it.)**

Harry suddenly became aware of the fact that Sakura was staring at him. He turned to her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Observations."

"Oh, dears, you've had a long day, you should get some sleep," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"No, it's our mission to keep all of you safe, we will wait until your husband returns," Sai responded.

Harry looked to the pale boy, "You speak English?"

Sakura explained to him, "Yeah, we all do, but his manners when he speaks to Naruto aren't the best so he says everything to him in Japanese. That way, he won't offend Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"What could he possibly be calling him?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey, ugly, we're training at 4:00 tomorrow, right?" Sai asked Sakura.

"Wake up at 4:00, train after we eat." Sakura responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Our training for tomorrow."

"How much do you usually train?"

"Here? About 7 hours a day."

"Seriously?! What about when you're at home?"

"All day, every day unless we're on a mission. Now that I think about it though, now that you're here, we won't have as much time to train since we have to watch you."

"Well, what do you usually do to train?"

"Our basic jutsus and weapon techniques."

"Weapons? What kinds of weapons?"

"The usual ninja gear: kunai, shuriken, senbon."

"I'd like to see that."

"Willing to get up in a few hours?"

"Huh?"

"You want to see us train, right? We're waking up at 4:00 so we can wake you up then and you can watch."

"Sure."

"You'd better get to sleep then."

Just then, Mr. Weasley walked into the house, accompanied by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, Harry," he acknowledged, "we didn't expect you until morning."

Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Thank you, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to change appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"And what really happens when you put them on?"

"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentacle-like warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"

"It sounds like the sort of thing that Fred and George would find funny. Are you sure-?"

"Of course I am! The boys wouldn't do something like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!"

"So is that why you're late, Metamorph-Medals?"

"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there…."

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Bed," the undeceived Mrs. Weasley ordered.

**(just so you know, for this line to work, you have to remember that Harry's description in the book includes that his hair sticks up in the back.) **As Harry got up to leave, Naruto suddenly spoke, "Ne, Sakura-chan, if he had black eyes, no glasses, and his hair stuck out more, wouldn't he look like te-?"

"I'm going outside," Sakura interrupted loudly.

"It's the middle of the night!" Harry said in bewilderment.

"I just-. I can't-. I mean-. It's just-." Sakura couldn't seem to finish a single sentence.

"She'll be fine on her own," interrupted Sai.

Sakura threw a grateful glance in Sai's direction. "I'll be back in a bit, don't worry about me." With that, Sakura left the house.

"Good job, dickless," Sai said.

"I didn't think she'd take it that badly. It's been two and a half years for crying out loud!"

"I think that for her, each day is harder."

"Whet was that about?" Harry asked, completely lost.

Naruto looked down for a moment before he began to explain, "I was going to say that you looked like teme. He was our teammate, but two and a half years ago, he betrayed our village and went to train with Orochimaru. Sakura tried to stop him but she never told us what exactly happened. It's a sensitive subject for her."

_Huh, there must be some romantic history or something between the two of them._

NINJA POV 

Sakura was standing in a clearing of the backyard of the Weasley's house, memories of her last day seeing Sasuke flooding her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'd do anything for you!"_

_"…"_

_"If you leave, I'll scream out and-."_

_"Sakura, arigatou."_

Sasuke-kun.

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura was suddenly aware that she was being watched. She turned to see Harry walking towards her. She wiped the blurriness from her eyes while pretending to be scratching an itch. "Is there something that I can do for you?" she asked.

"I wanted to know who Teme is." **(hahah, he thinks Teme is his name.)**

"Eh?"

"Isn't that his name?" Harry asked. "That's what Naruto called him, so I thought that was his name."

"It isn't. Naruto calls him that because it means 'bastard.' His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a pause, as if Harry was working up the courage to ask the inevitable question.

"What happened on the night that he left?"

Sakura stared at the ground for a little bit, then looked up to the night sky as she began to tell the story. "I had met Sasuke on the road that would lead him out of the village. 'What are you doing here?' he asked me. And I said, 'You have to take this road to get out of the village so…' 'Go home,' he told me. He walked past me. 'I see' I said. "You still hate me don't you? Just like the day when we first became genin. Do you remember?' I'd meant for it to be a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway. 'I don't remember,' he said. 'Please don't go! Or if you do, take me with you,' I had begged. 'I have a family and many friends, but if you go, to me it will be the same thing as being alone!' He didn't even turn around. 'I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'll do anything, I'll help you with your revenge!' That was when he turned to me and said, 'You're still annoying.' That one little sentence hurt me so much it froze me. He turned back and began to walk away. 'Please wait! If you go I'll scream out and-.' But I didn't get any further than that; he had used his speed to appear behind me. 'Sakura,' he said. 'Arigatou.' I felt a thump on the back of my head, the last thing I thought before falling unconscious was _Sasuke-kun_. When I woke up, Sasuke was gone. Naruto had found me and I told him that Sasuke had left and that if we were going to get him back, Naruto would have to do it. But I think that in the back of my head, I thought we wouldn't catch him. I was the only on who knew that he was gone and he knocked me out and left me on a bench! He would plenty of time to get away, and we had no idea where he was going. They sent a team to search for him and Naruto was on it. When they found Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba and Akamaru fought against Orochimaru's henchmen and Naruto battled Sasuke. But Sasuke still got away. It's been two and a half years since then, and Naruto swore to me on the day that he woke up after the battle that he would get Sasuke back. Then he went off to train with Jiraiya, and I started to train under Tsunade-shishou and became a medic-nin. When we returned from saving Gaara, whom you'll meet later, Sai was assigned to our team by the ANBU ROOT division and we've been like that ever since." ** (Son of a banshee! That took a long time to write.)**

There was a very long silence between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"For what?"

"Bringing up a painful subject."

"It's okay, I was already thinking about it. Anyway, you should get some sleep. You'll have to get up early if you want to see us train tomorrow."

"Right."

Harry started back toward the house but Sakura looked behind her. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. But she followed Harry, not knowing that she was being watched by an acquaintance of hers, or, indeed, that her acquaintance had heard her whole story.

**Dammit! You all had better be f! ing grateful! 18 frickin' pages. Oh crap! The next one's even longer. You guys had better love it!**

**CONTEST!!!**

**Okay, the rules for the contest are: NO RULES! What I want you to do is e-mail me and guess who the pairings in the story will be. My e-mail is Put the names of the following girls, then a dash, and then the name of the boy you think they'll be with. The girls are:**

**Sakura**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Hermione**

**Ginny**

**Tonks.**

**These are NOT SUGGESTIONS. There is no penalty for guessing. Each girl WILL be with another character. The first person to send in the e-mail with the most correct answers will win. I'm holding this contest until 12/22/07 'cause I REALLY want to get the next chapter out. The prize for the winner will be a scene from chapter three before it comes out. I think that it would be a bad idea to post your guesses in the reviews since everyone can see them and it's harder for me to give you your prize. Oh! And you DON'T have to be a member to compete!**

**Well, I'm out for now! Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yes

Yes! Return of the evil psycho! Thanks to all of my reviewers! I know there aren't that many, but I actually wasn't expecting any. Like I said I don't need you to leave a comment or anything, it's just an added bonus if you do.

Okay, well, I have some very important news: I am now working on writing a book. A real novel! So, if you like my writing, and if it gets published, please read it, and authors on here, I would be very appreciative if you were to write a fanfic on my book and post it when the book is on here. (I am PRAYING that it will be.)

But I was a little surprised: only one person entered the contest in the time frame I gave so they got to read the scene on the train before the rest of you. Well, here are the official pairings:

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaTema**

**SaiIno**

**Ron&Hermione**

**Harry&Ginny**

**Lupin&Tonks (very, very slight)**

**So, if you don't like the pairings, too bad! This is how I roll. So, I have a SasuSaku scene that's a little sweet but it's slightly…menacing at the same time. Yeah, if that makes no sense, sorry. You'll understand when you read it. I also put in a little NaruHina (cutest couple ever! Well, except for SyaoSaku from CCS and TRC.) So, enjoy!**

"talking."

_thinking_

"Japanese."

Chapter 3: A Ninja's Training, _Him,_ and an Encounter on the Train:

Promptly at 4:00, as promised, Sakura sent Sai to wake Harry up. Harry had a little trouble functioning due to lack of sleep, but nothing too serious. As the scent of foreign spices tickled his nose, he woke up and saw Naruto struggling with a fork, trying to eat something from a cup. "What're you eating?" he asked.

"Ramen."

"What's that?"

"The best food ever!"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's noodles, mixed with spices and meats that you eat with the broth," Sakura explained.

Naruto dropped his fork on the table, "Crap!"

"Nice handiwork, dickless wonder."

"Shut up asshole!"

"What is Sai calling him?" Harry asked Sakura.

"You really wanna know?"

Harry nodded.

"It translates to… dickless wonder," she said, whispering the last part.

Harry began to laugh uncontrollably. It was the funniest nickname he had ever heard. No wonder Naruto couldn't stand the guy!

Once everyone had finished eating, and Harry had stopped laughing, they went out to train. Harry was very anxious to see it.

"You'd better get a safe distance away," Naruto suggested. Harry did as he was told and backed off. He could see Sakura pull out some weapons from the pouch on her leg, Sai pull out a scroll, and Naruto just standing in a battle position.

_It definitely seems like Sakura has the upper hand in this battle,_ Harry thought.

"And… START!" Sakura yelled.

Narulto formed some extremely fast hand seals and yelled, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A ton of Narutos came out of nowhere. Half of them charged at Sakura, who threw weapons and punches at them. As she made contact with a Naruto, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other half of the Narutos charged at Sai, who speedily whipped out a scroll and ink well, and began to paint quickly. He waited for the clones to come closer before performing a hand seal. Suddenly, the lions that he had painted came to life and attacked the clones. The clones punched the black-and-white lions, which exploded in large spurts of ink. Several lions sneaked up behind each clone. These too disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Sakura began to team up with Naruto to eliminate the remaining ink lions. Sakura then charged at Sai, fist pulled back. Meanwhile, Naruto was standing behind them with one of the clones, some sort of unknown energy was radiating in his palm. As soon as he had the energy he began to charge alongside Sakura. Naruto misaimed and shoved the energy into a tree, which went flying. Harry wasn't that surprised as the energy looked very powerful. What had surprised him was what had happened with Sakura. Sakura's aim was dead on, but Sai had dodged her punch easily. She, like Naruto, hit a tree. But, what had looked like an ordinary punch to Harry had split the tree into splinters. _Note to self: do _not _piss her off._

It went like this for several hours before Harry reported that the others would wake up soon. They agreed to head back. On the way, Harry started conversation with Sakura and Naruto as Sai walked behind them. "So, how did you destroy that tree," he asked Sakura.

"I pump chakra into my fist and release the energy as I throw the punch. I can enhance my kicks by doing the same thing with my feet. I can actually do it with any part of my body. I can even break boulders with just my pinky finger by using that same technique." Harry's eyes widened in horror at the mere prospect of this. Sakura noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you, not hurt you," she assured.

Harry noticed that Naruto was smiling contentedly at Sakura. Harry guessed that Naruto was happy that Sakura was not mad at him for what had happened the night before, something Harry could not at all blame him for. They walked into the kitchen and began to talk to Mrs. Weasley, who was making breakfast.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

(Ninja POV)

It was the night before they would leave on the train for Hogwarts and Naruto and Sakura were in another argument.

"Well, if you wouldn't follow me around like a lost puppy, I might not hit you as much!"

"The only reason it bothers you is that you're still obsessed with the teme, and he left you two-and-a-half years ago for power!"

"Newsflash Naruto: you did the same thing! The only difference with you is that you came back!"

Naruto froze and stared into space. He had never thought of it that way before. He realized that he had been such a jerk! Sasuke had just left and then he left her without a team. He and Sasuke had both chosen to spend the last two-and-a-half years in solitude, but they had both condemned Sakura to it without meaning to.

Sakura, as everyone could plainly see, was trying her hardest not to cry. She ran out of the house as fast as she could; she needed to be alone. She couldn't believe that she had just said that.

Hermione and Ginny had jumped up and began to follow her to try and comfort her, but Sai held them back with an arm. He didn't understand anything about feelings, but he knew enough to know that when Sakura wanted to be alone, it was usually best to leave her alone. Harry decided that he would leave her alone for a while and then go after her.

Sakura took deep, shuddering breaths, willing herself with all her might not to cry. _I promised myself that I would never cry over him again._ She felt like she was being watched, just like the night that she had first met Harry. She had a feeling that if she was in reality, being watched, it was by the same person as last time. She was right. She felt a familiar chakra but was unable to identify it. Suddenly, there was a presence approaching from her left, it was Harry, he was far away, but still coming towards her. She was suddenly able to identify the chakra. She motioned for Harry to get down and began to turn around, but it was too late. She felt the cold steel of his katana against her neck. "What do you want here?" she asked in what she meant to be a harsh tone, but her fear sank in along with it.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend, not to mention your first love?" He began to play with a strand of her rosette hair. She gasped, fear coursing through her veins. He chuckled darkly into her hair. "Don't worry; I won't kill you. I just wanted to give you a message. Get out of my head," he whispered in her ear slowly.

_What? _ THUMP _Not again._ The dark cloud of unconsciousness fell over her as she fell into the arms of her first and only love: Uchiha Sasuke.

(Wizard POV)

Harry rushed back to the house while keeping ducked down, as Sakura had instructed. Another ninja had a sword to her throat, and since Harry knew that he couldn't deal with an unknown ninja on his own he decided to go get Naruto and Sai. He made it back to the house fairly quickly as he had not gotten that far away when he had turned back. He burst in to find everything exactly the way that he had left it.

"Naruto! Sai! Some ninja with hair that sticks up at the back is attacking Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sai bolted out of the house at top speed with Harry. They saw a misshapen lump on the ground and it wasn't moving! Naruto and Harry were horrified of what might have happened to Sakura, while Sai was just thinking about it. As they approached the body, they definitely knew that it was Sakura and they saw that she was not dead.

"He just knocked her unconscious," Harry sighed in relief.

"That wasn't all he was doing," Naruto said coldly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused. There was nothing else wrong with her.

"He was mocking her," Naruto answered in disgust.

Harry didn't see the mocking until he remembered what Sakura had said to him about the night that Sasuke had left. _"He knocked me out and left me on a bench!"_ Understanding suddenly swept over Harry. Sasuke had been mocking Sakura with the last time that he had seen her. Sai picked her up and said, "We should take her inside to rest for tomorrow." Harry and Naruto nodded in agreement and they all headed in.

(Ninja POV)

Sasuke was watching from a tree the whole time. He felt an emotion that he had never felt before. Was this…_jealousy?_ Impossible. Who was there to be jealous of? There was the stranger target that he knew nothing about, the dobe, and the one carrying Sakura back to the house, his replacement. It was probably him, but he knew that the replacement was just there to help with missions and eventually bring him back. It wasn't that big of a deal. **(But is that really why Sasuke's jealous? XD) **

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sakura woke up in the early hours of the morning in the room that she had been sharing with Ginny and Hermione. She tried to remember what had happened the night before. _Oh right, Sasuke showed up. "Get out of my head." What did he mean by that?_ She suddenly heard a very loud snore from next to her. She whipped her head to see a sleeping Naruto sprawled on the floor. She smiled kindly at her long-time teammate, touched that he would try so hard to keep her safe.

She wasn't tired, so she went into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley making lunches for everyone. She then noticed that Sakura was in the room. "Oh, dear! Are you alright?" she asked in an urgent tone.

"Yes, just a slight headache," Sakura replied with a slightly sad smile. "Why were you up so early?" she asked.

"Well, since it's such a long ride, I'm making lunches for all of you," Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile.

"Would you like some help?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you. I still have to make breakfast and wake everyone up," Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Well, I'll finish the sandwiches and you make breakfast. When I'm done, I'll go up to the rooms and wake everyone up."

And so, they both did their parts and, as promised, once Sakura had finished, she set out to wake everyone up. Since most of the people were in Ginny's room, she decided to go there first. "Oi, Naruto, wake up. We leave to meet with the others today," she said forcefully, kicking him gently in the stomach.

Naruto shifted in his sleep at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Sakura-chan? You're okay!" Naruto exclaimed, overjoyed by the news.

"Yes, I'm fine, now get up. We have to meet with the other teams today."

"Yosh!" Naruto cried, punching his fist into the air.

Sakura shook her head at her teammate's childish behavior and went Hermione and Ginny, who both got up. Next she went to Sai. "Sai! Get up! We have to leave today!" the kunoichi yelled, throwing a kunai at the sleeping teen.

Sai caught the kunai and sat up to say, "I see that the hag can take a hit. Though I am worried about any brain damage that may have been caused."

"Shut up and get your ass downstairs!"

Sakura marched on to Ron's room where he and Harry were sleeping. She was much kinder to these boys than to her teammates. She spoke at a regular volume instead of a yell, and she gently shook them awake instead of kicking them and throwing kunai at them. Once she was sure that they were up, she returned to the kitchen, where everyone else was.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm sorry I fought with you last night," she said to him.

Naruto turned to her, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. You're right; I did do the same thing as Sasuke-teme. But I promise you, we _will_ bring him back."

"Speaking of the traitor," Sai interjected, "what did he do to you?"

"Well, he-. That is-," she sighed. "Well, he came up behind me and put his katana to my neck. Then, he started mocking me. And he gave me a message. He said 'Get out of my head," and then he knocked me out."

Sai and Naruto stared at her, contemplating the meaning of the message. At that moment, Harry and Ron came downstairs. Sai leaned back in his chair and said, "So, how do you want to handle his security?"

Sakura turned to him; "We only have to watch him while he's on the train. If unwanted visitors come, we'll kick 'em out."

Sai smirked; "And if they don't comply?"

Sakura adapted an evil grin to her face; "Then we'll have to exert force."

Naruto chuckled evilly.

"Oh, children, eat! We have to leave soon!"

The shinobi did as they were told and ate quickly. Soon they were out the door and headed to the cars that Mr. Weasley had managed to get from the Ministry. There were only two, so Naruto and Sai shared one with Harry and Ron and Sakura shared one with Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione. They arrived at the train station and the shinobi were confused by the prospect of running into a wall to get to the platform, but they agreed in the end.

The seven managed to get a compartment but since there wasn't enough room for all seven of them, Ginny volunteered to find some other friends and find a different compartment. As the train started to move, the shinobi began asking questions about the school. "So, what kind of rules does the school have?"

Hermione jumped right into all of the rules, "Well, there's no magic allowed except for in class or the common rooms, no fighting, no possession of any banned objects…" The list went on and on.

Suddenly, the young ninja leaned forward, on guard. Harry noticed that their hands twitched towards their weapons. They soon found out the reason to their abnormal behavior as the door to the compartment opened and a boy with platinum blond hair walked in. "Hello, Potter. Seeking extra protection, are you? Scared?"

Naruto, clueless as always, asked, "Hey, Harry, who are these guys? Are they your friends too?"

Sakura smacked herself on the forehead.

"Hired some strange little freaks to help you I see. And it looks like the blonde one is an idiot," the boy taunted.

Naruto's temper flared. "Say that again and I'll kick your ass!"

"He'll do it," Sakura warned, "so I suggest you leave," her tone became threatening.

The boy looked her up and down, checking her out. "Why don't you sit with us? Our company is much better than _theirs_," he said in a suggestive way.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to her comrade. "Don't worry, he's weak, I can deal with him on my own," she said, putting her gloves on. Sai and Naruto smirked, knowing what the guy had coming to him. Sakura turned back to the boy. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, putting his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura, as Naruto and Sai could plainly see, was offended by the close contact. "And you are?"

Sakura whirled around and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the corridor. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Don't touch me again for as long as you live, you Hidan-look-alike!" she yelled, causing Naruto to crack up laughing. She slammed the compartment door shut. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

"Whoo! Sakura-chan, you totally kicked his ass!"

Hermione stared at Sakura, "I don't think that was a good idea," she warned.

"Feh, like he can do anything," Sakura laughed.

"He has two big, strong cronies who'll come after you," Ron warned her.

"Can they split the ground in a single punch?" she asked offhandedly.

"Um, well, no,"

"Then I guess I have the upper hand because I can." They all stared at her in amazement, except for Naruto and Sai, of course. To them it was old news.

They spent hours sitting there talking about the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione changed into their school robes and they soon after arrived at the school. The ninja were amazed to see that the school was a frickin' castle!

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice, "N-Naruto-kun! Sai-san! S-Sakura-chan!" Hyuuga Hinata came running up to them.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in joy.

"N-Naruto-kun. H-H-How are you?" Hinata asked, fiddling her fingers as she always did.

"Fine. Some guy started touching Sakura the wrong way, but she kicked his ass, so it's okay." Naruto said casually.

Hinata looked shocked, worried, and slightly indignant, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura looked slightly embarrassed over how big of a deal Hinata was making of this. "Hinata, I'm fine. You heard Naruto; I kicked his ass! No guy touches me like that!" she proclaimed.

"I'm so glad," Hinata said with relief apparent on her face.

"Ah, Hinata, these are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We've been watching them this whole time," Naruto introduced.

Hinata turned to the older teens and bowed low. "H-Hello, I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata. "Ah! N-Naruto-kun we've found out which teams will be guarding which houses, s-so you'll all h-have to come with me t-to get your assignment." Hinata got a slight blush from telling Naruto to come with her.

"Oi, Hinata, are you alright? Your face is all red. Are you sick?" Naruto asked putting his hand to her head and bringing his face close to hers.

_N-N-Naruto-kun, he-he's so close._ And then she fainted…again.

_She totally likes him,_ Hermione thought.

_Does he realize that she likes him?_ Harry thought.

_If he doesn't realize that she likes him then he's an idiot,_ Ron thought.

"Hinata? Oi! Hinata! Are you alright?!" Naruto shouted in panic.

"She just fainted again, Naruto," Sakura said.

_Again?_ the golden trio thought in united disbelief.

Naruto picked her up bridal style, **(aww) **"Well, we'd better get going, see you later."

"Right," Harry responded. 

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura headed in the direction that Hinata had come from. When they got to the castle, they met by Team Gai. **(Neji was worried about Hinata 'cause he's cool like that now.)** Neji saw Naruto carrying Hinata and rushed forward. "Hinata-sama! What did you do to her, you idiot?!" he yelled at Naruto.

"Neji, relax, she just fainted again." Sakura said.

Neji's eye twitched. "Again? How often does this happen?"

"That depends," Sakura said, throwing a meaningful glance at Naruto.

Neji understood immediately, and it pissed him off! **(Overprotective cousin mode!)** He sent a death glare at Naruto, who, being as clueless as he was, stared back in confusion. They soon dropped the argument and headed into the castle. A man with oily black hair told them to stay in the corridor until the Sorting was finished. They waited in silence and met up with everyone else. Kiba was carrying a bucket of water. He said that he had asked one of the teachers for it when he had heard that Hinata was the one that would be fetching Team Kakashi.

"How did you know that she would faint?" Naruto asked him. **(smacks forehead with hand)**

Kiba sweatdropped. "Let's just say that I had a gut feeling," he said.

They successfully woke Hinata up and dried her off. Since they were all together and Hinata was awake, Sakura decided that it would be a good time to tell them about what had happened the night before.

"Guys, listen, this is important to the mission. Something happened. Last night I had a fight with Naruto and I went off on my own outside and…Sasuke-kun showed up." Sakura looked to her feet while speaking after her pause.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, taken completely aback by.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, surprising everyone, yet again.

"He-He held his katana to my throat and then-," she clenched her fists in anger. "And then he began to mock me. And then he left me the same way that he did the first time."

Everyone was silent and Ino stared at her best friend, knowing how hard it must have been for her.

"Do you think he will interfere with the mission?" Neji asked professionally after awhile.

"He's here to avenge his clan and kill his brother, we'll probably clash at one point or another. I just wanted everyone to be aware of his presence."

At that moment, the oily haired man returned. "Come in," he ordered. They entered the Great Hall and walked up to the front. They lined up, standing in their three-man teams and turned to face the students. **(Team Kakashi was just following along.)**

Dumbledore stood up to announce what was happening, "These young ninja will be guarding Hogwarts this year. There will be one team of three guarding each of the houses. Gryffindor will receive two teams. We all know why." He left a meaningful pause to sink into the crowd before he continued. "Team Asuma!" he called.

"Hai!" Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru responded.

"You will protect the Slytherins. Please sit with them at that table," he said, gesturing to one of the four very large tables.

Team Asuma was there in a flash and the members sat in three of the empty seats. Sakura couldn't help but notice that Ino was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. _This won't be a good year for him_ she thought while smirking to herself.

"Team Kurenai!"

"Hai!" Kiba, Hinata, and Shino said.

"You will guard the Hufflepuffs." He indicated to another table. "Team Gai!"

"Hai!" from form Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"You will be guarding the Ravenclaws," he said while pointing to the next table, which the three then joined.

"Team Sand!"

"Hai!"

"You will guard the Gryffindors." But before he could gesture to the remaining table, the siblings were already there.

"Team Kakashi!"

"Hai!"

"Same as in the summer."

"Hai!" They bolted over to take seats next to the golden trio.

"Now, without further ado, let us begin the feast."

Mountains of food suddenly appeared in front of them. Every ninja was taking food suggestions from the wizards and witches around them. But Naruto noticed that Gaara wasn't eating anything.

_What the Hell? Why isn't he eating anything? This stuff is good… Not as good as ramen but still good._

Harry was thinking along the same lines. "Who's the guy who isn't eating?" he inquired.

Sakura looked at the teams to find whom Harry was referring to.

"That's Gaara," Naruto said. "He's probably on edge about something.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "but what? I don't sense anything strange, do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "What about you, Sai?"

Sai also shook his head. "He might just be thinking about something."

"Yeah…"

Sakura looked up at the staff table and turned to Hermione, who was next to her. "So, who is everybody up there?"

"Well. From left to right it's Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology, Professor Snape, who teaches Potions, Professor Sinistra, who teaches Astronomy, Professor Burbage, who teaches Muggle Studies, Professor McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration, then Professor Dumbledore in the middle, Professor Trelawney, who teaches Divination, Hagrid, who is the groundskeeper and who teaches Care of Magical Creatures, and Madam Hooch, who teaches the first years how to fly and referees the Quidditch matches. But I don't know who the last two are."

Sakura, on the other hand, recognized the last two immediately: Kakashi-sensei, and Gai-sensei. Wait! Kakashi-sensei was about to eat something. He put his hand to his mask and slowly began to pull it down. Sakura was so excited that she forgot to tell Naruto, who was having an argument with Harry and Ron.

Naruto suddenly turned to her, "Right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't answer, still staring at Kakashi-sensei. **(If you're wondering why I keep saying "Kakashi-sensei" instead of just "Kakashi", it's cause I call him Kakashi-sensei when I'm talking about him in conversation.)**

Naruto, the poor soul, took no notice of what she was staring at, "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" He tugged sharply on her arm, her fall out of her seat.

"Ah! Naruto! What do you want?!" She gasped and looked back at Kakashi-sensei, who was setting down his knife and fork next to his _empty_ plate.

"Do Neji and Hinata look like they're blind?"

Sakura's face darkened. "You made me look away for _that_?!"

Naruto became extremely frightened, "L-Look away from what, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura towered over him. "Naruto, I nearly saw Kakashi-sensei's face. He was pulling his mask off to eat and you made me look away! Now he's done and he put his mask back on!"

Naruto looked and saw that it was true. "Shit," was all he had time to say before an angry Sakura punched him really hardin the head and sent his head flying into the edge of the table due to the angle. "Dammit! Sakura-chan, is it really that big of a deal?!"

"You know damn well it is!" Sakura sat back down, fuming.

Hermione looked terrified, not that you could blame anyone for being a little scared since they didn't know the reason for the argument. "Um…Sakura? What happened that was so bad?"

Sakura sighed and explained the hard work that started with the original Team 7 to find what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask. "Dammit!" She looked back at her sensei and saw that he was looking at her. She threw a death glare in his direction and saw his visible eye close in a smile.

After dinner and dessert, Dumbledore stood up to talk again. "Now, we have some new teachers: Professor Hatake, who has taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and professor Maito, who has taken the position of Ancient Runes."

Gai flashed his "youthful smile" and the young wizards and witches were, needlass to say, utterly horrified but the ones wo didn't take Ancient Runes were exceedingly grateful for the choice they made.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "everyone get a good sleep, classes start tomorrow."

Naruto stood up and held Harry back as Sakura and Sai stood on the other side of the table. "You're the main target, you need to meet everyone," Naruto explained.

When only Harry and the ninja were left, they introduced everyone to him and he realized that Sakura hadn't been kidding about the less-than-normal appearances.

Sakura reported the Sasuke sighting to the senseis andthey all headed to their respected common rooms. **(This **_**was **_**in greater detail but now I'm thinking it's getting a little too long.)**

(Wizard POV)

Hermione and Ron were fighting to stay awake while waiting for Harry when they heard the portrait hole open and they saw Team Kakashi, Harry, and the team that had been assigned to guard Gryffindor House enter. Hermione noticed that the girl had a large fan strapped to her back, the older boy had three wrapped objects that she couldn't identify and the younger boy had a large guord of who-knows-what.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me," Harry told them.

"Actually," Ron admitted, "we didn't know where you were and we got a little worried."

"Oh, sorry about that."

Hermione looked at the new team. "So. What are your names?"

Sakura stepped forward. "Right; Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Hermione, Ron," she introduced quickly pointing at each one as she spoke their name.

So Sakura and Temari followed Hermione to the girls' dormitories and Naruto, Sai, Gaara, and Kankuro follow Harry and Ron to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder about the strange objects on the backs of the Sand Sibs. She rolled over and decided to let sleep overcome her. She had to be at her best for classes tomorrow. She had a strange dream that Professor Maito's eyebrows had jumped off of his head and attacked her. **(Which, you have to admit, is a pretty reasonable fear. My friend and I once debated whether they would scream if set on fire.) **She woke up and decided it was too early for breakfast and went back to sleep, when she woke up a second time she forgot all about the strange dream the night before and got ready for class.

**YES! DONE! 22 PAGES DONE! Again, sorry about how long it took, I was so busy and I just couldn't bring myself to keep typing. But having more delays in my FanFics means I'm typing more chapters in my novel! I'm really happy about it.** **So thank you for following the story. Reviews would make me happy.**

**Ed's Girlfriend.**HarHiHinatH


End file.
